father and son
by aurin-hogers
Summary: What would happen if someone would want bruce wayne batman as his son. And in order to achieve develops a plan to make bruce accept him if necesarie by force. Will bruce accept a replacement for his father? And how will the justice league react?
1. Chapter 1

Hey as you already know I'm the author of this story. This is my first time writing a story and it's my first timetrying to write in  
English. Please review my story beause I'd like to improve my writing . Also if you see grammar mistakes please say it in a review so I can correct my mistakes.

--

**Prologue**

The whole world held they're breath. Before them stood batman. But batman was no longer batman. He was more like a batboy beause a strange laser weapon has hit batman and suddenly he was once again 8 years old. How did it happen? for that we could go back months or I could just tell you the short version. No I'll tell you de whole story from beginning to end but maybe not exactly in that order. this the story of one desperate man who wants to save the world in his own way and the dark knight who he thinks should have been his son. It tells the tale of Ra's Al Ghul and Bruce wayne. As Enemies. As mentor and pupil As father and son...?

--

Sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer , I hope.  
And if anyody feels the need to flame me.Go ahead. I know I'm not a star in writing .But the purpose for this story is to improve both my english and writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is the second chapter of my story. Not much happens in this part.

disclaimer: (forgot about this in the last chapter) I don't own batman or anything related to Batman.

--

Gotham the craziest city in whole America

Here on the streets of Gotham city it isn't unusual to see three very scary men with guns stand in a dark alley. In most cities the police would have asked the men what they were up to. But Gotham isn't like other cities, Gotham is special she's got a soul just like a real person. Most people would argue with you. But there are people on this planet that just know your right. one of those people is right now busy with beating up the three guys. You must have heard of him. A urban legend , the dark knight .. Batman. It doesn't matter how you call him he's the guardian of Gotham. Her prince. But of course almost no one knows that little fact. but this is enough talking i promised you last time i would tell you the whole story. So I'll start.

"But Bruce!!, it's not fair . I want to patrol with you!!"NO!! dick you know very well that your not allowed on patrol after eleven if it is a school night" "But". "No buts now go to bed before i cal Alfred"Okay i will go to bed but, please don't cal Alfred. Jeez no reason to play dirty "mumbled Dick as walked a way. Bruce let out a big sigh. It was getting harder and harder to get dick in bed."sir ,if i may say so , maybe you shouldn't go out on school nights. That way you don't have to do this every night." said Alfred as he walked down the stairs into the bat cave. "Alfred Gotham needs me even on school nights I just can't take a night off!!" "Yes because as soon as you take a night of the heaven will fall right on top of our heads" said Alfred in his trademark sarcastic voice. Bruce didn't even answer his oldest friend. He just climbed in the bat mobile and said" See you tonight".

Because the Wayne mansion laid on the outskirts of Gotham it took about 5 minutes before batman was in the city center. As soon as he was there he heard on the police scanner that there was a robbery going on at the Gotham national bank. So batman went to work immediately and parked the bat mobile near the bank, so he wouldn't alert the criminals. He got out and stalked in the shadow to the roof. When he looked inside he saw that there were three man inside and another three man outside with guns. If I go inside first the guys outside could come in and start shooting. That can't be good. Sure I'm wearing Kevlar but one of those guys could score a lucky hit. So I will take those out first. Within 2 minutes the three guys out side wereunconscious and tied up.

"Hey did you hear that?""What?" "O nothing I thought I heard shouting outside must have imagined it" "yeah just get all those diamonds before those stupid cops come"At that moment all the lights went out. "Damn what's happening?? " How should I know lets get out of here!!" " It's the Batman I knew it. I knew he existed!" "O shut up there is no such thing as Batman. Hey where's Hank??" It's the bat. the at I tell you!!" " What did i tell you !! Shut up and run!!" as soon as he turned to run he saw that his other parter had also vanished. "This ain't right I'm out a here!!"But before he could reach the door . He was stopped by a voice that send chills down his spine. "Where do you think your going?" He turned around and saw a gigantic bat. He screamed and fainted.

A few minutes later he wakes up in a police van.

After three more attempted robberies 4 attempted murders. Batman finally returned home. He was exhausted and went straight to bed but before he could even reach the bed . He noticed something was off in the bat cave. Bruce looked around and couldn't see anything special. But still he had a feeling that there was something wrong with his sanctuary. He turned on the computer and saw that there was a email. When he went to look at it . Alfred walked in with a plate of sandwiches."master Bruce don't you think it about time to go to sleep?""Alfred don't start again!!You do realize I'm no longer 8 years old do you. But if it means so much to you I'll go to sleep right now."Bruce said with a smile.

When Bruce walked away. Alfred noticed that the computer was still running. He went to turn the machine off. But saw that there was a email. Out off curiosity he opened the email. While he was reading his eyes grew larger and larger. Only someone who know were to look would notice the fear and concern growing in his eyes. As soon as he had read the mail. He deleted him. So that Bruce couldn't read it.

--

Well this was the second chapter. Did you like it. i must say it's getting easier to write in english.So hopefully my writing style will improve.


End file.
